


Of Braids and Brothers

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Kink Meme Fills [14]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme on livejournal: "Kili braiding Fili's beard, and gently tugging at them everytime they kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Braids and Brothers

While Fili had had many years to learn how to braid perfectly, his always paled in comparison to his brother’s. Kili’s fingers worked methodically and gently, never tugging too hard. He had always been the more graceful and dexterous of the pair, and his braids were absolute perfection. Never loose enough to be messy or weak, and never tight enough to pull and hurt when Fili moved his head. Ironic, really, seeing as Kili hated having braids in his own hair. He would lay his head in Fili’s lap and allow him to put a few into his hair, but the elder Durin heir did not bother to braid them tightly or fasten them afterwards since he knew Kili would just shake them out anyways.

Fili did not like laying down so much. He liked to be able to sit up and watch what the rest of the party was doing with his sharp blue eyes, observing interactions while Kili’s deft fingers manipulated his blond locks. He liked to sit on his bedroll between his brother’s legs and lean back against his chest. The position was often to warm and comfortable that Fili would fall asleep there and Kili would either have to prod him awake or surrender to an hour or so of watching his brother snooze before he eventually came to.

Kili braided Fili’s facial fur too, but they never did that in public around the other dwarves. They would go into the woods away from camp and find a wide log and straddle it like a makeshift bench, facing each other. To get close enough to have access to Fili’s face, Kili would throw his legs over Fili’s thighs and scoot closer. While Kili went to work, Fili would run his hands appreciatively up and down his brother’s thighs and rear, feeling the tensing muscles through his trousers. While they were both extremely lean, being so young, Kili’s more slender, narrow build had always seemed to fascinate the older dwarf. It had been many years since Fili had been anything other than stocky and built. Kili seemed to be holding on to his lithe stature longer than Fili had, and he loved it. He could really exercise that extra weight and muscle when he made love to Kili, holding him own and claiming him, surrounding him and possessing him, making sure that in that moment, he knew nothing of the world besides the dwarf above him.

When Kili finished braiding Fili’s moustache into his usual twin braids on either side of his mouth, he tugged on them to pull his brother closer for a kiss. They chuckled softly into each other’s mouths. Fili’s arms around their way around Kili’s waist, pulling him in again his broad chest and holding him tightly while they kissed. Kili tugged gently at Fili’s beard, sliding his hand around to the back of his brother’s neck to tangle in the thick hair at the base of his skull. A sharp yank earned him a low moan and Fili could feel his brother smirking into their kiss.

They never let any of the other dwarves touch their hair or beards. It was something that was kept between them because oftentimes it got extremely sexual. Both brothers were reduced to moaning squirming puddles of lust when they had their hair pulled, and that was not something that they wanted the other members of their party stumbling upon. It was special, between them.

Not to mention none of their fellow adventurers knew about their relationship besides Thorin (and probably Gandalf, the wise old wizard always seemed to know more than everyone else). Their uncle had caught them kissing the night they spent in Bag End and had told them that their either had to learn to be more discrete or put an end to their relationship.

They agreed, of course. What other choice did they have? They could not just forget that they were brothers and were in love with each other. They had not been apart since Kili had first been big enough to walk and wreak havoc with his big brother, and they both agreed that they would sooner die than let anything pull them apart.


End file.
